There is an increasing desire to customize the appearance of structures, items, and body surfaces, such as arms and legs. Surface customization can provide aesthetic and utility advantages. However, the cost of customization can be prohibitive and burdensome in terms of time and labor. The conventional tapes, skins, and covers fail to satisfy the decoration demands, utility requirements, ease of use and versatility needs of individuals and families.
The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and shortcomings related to surface customization.